


King kaard fluff

by Seaweedboy



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaweedboy/pseuds/Seaweedboy
Summary: King of spades family picnicMuch fluff
Relationships: Rouxls Kaard/King of Spades
Kudos: 17





	King kaard fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluff

It was a lush day outside of Rouxls' window. There were trees going for miles and a gorgeous view, like always, but the Duke of puzzles felt there was something in the air. Something nice.

After having finished gazing sleepily out the bedroom window, a smiling Rouxls moved to wake the sleeping king.

"Sire, tith time to waketh" he whispered, sitting down on the bed next to the snoring body, "tis a beautiful day. How about 4th a picnic? Hath been ages since whenth we last hadeth onth."

The King of spades mumbled sleepily, turning over under the covers to face his lithe... Consort? He hadn't really thought about how the dukes title would have changed now that they were officially together after months of pining.

"Good morning, Rouxles," the King said, stretching as he sat up, blinking wearily as the sun caught his eyes. "You said something about a picnic? It's a bit early, my medieval English translator hasn't woken up yet."

Rouxles let out an indignant sound at the Kings words, and had just opened his mouth for a retort before hearing a loud crash in the direction of young Lance's room.

" Thine translator may not have waketh, but Lancer quite most likelyeth hath."

Later that day the family(?) trio were walking down the path to a nice grassy spot under a tree near their castle that Rouxls used to go to occasionally, should being burdened with Lancer's care become too much. As Rouxls lead them, having a conversation with Lancer about different flora and, mostly on Lancer's end, what would happen should they happen to all be consumed at once, the king happen to look at Rouxls just at the light hit him. Wow, he thought, as Rouxls' long white hair glimmered in the sun, their hair is so pretty. How did I end up dating someone with such pretty hair?

The King's thoughts were halted as he realised that they had already sat down and Rouxls and Lancer were both looking at him as if to ask him a question.

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry, what were you saying?"

"Lancer and I were wonderingeth whether if thou doth eat every flora in thine forest whether thou would perish or whether thou would gain otherworldly powers. I implore thou to chooseth thy former," Rouxls said, but Lancer was interrupted before he could sell his option.

"I'm sure that you would immediately perish, or get superpowers. But you might get sick if only from eating all that food."

Rouxls, seemingly taking this as him choosing his side, shot an 'I told you so' smirk over to Lancer who started loudly protesting that that the king hadn't specifically chosen either. The king himself, however, was starting to reach into the woven picnic basket that Rouxls had prepared before heading out to their little forest clearing, and pulled out a cheese sandwich, seemingly entertained by his love's and his son's heated debate on eating every plant in the area, having known full well since the beginning that neither of them could do so. He smirked in recollection at Lance's previous attempts at mass consumption, only to get full after 30 minutes.

A little while later and the light levels were starting to dim. Lancer had gone off to build a small house out of fallen twigs having deemed the grown-ups conversation boring, and Rouxls had ended up cuddled up to the Kings side, one of his large arms over the duke's small shoulders, and them having a quiet conversation about whatever topic came to mind.

"You know, we don't get out enough together like this. It's been fun- hours feel like minutes with you two," the King said softly, eyes settling on where Lancer, seeming satisfied with his first twig house, had moved onto the next.

"I doth agree, my king, it hath been most enjoyable..." Rouxls murmured, blue eyelids fluttering closed as he leant his head on the King's shoulder. The king let out a quiet satisfied sigh, closing his eyes. Maybe they could rest for now, at least until lancer wakes them up... 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for any and all criticism and comments I may or may not get. I really need it at this stage!
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
